


Love Me Like It's Prom Night

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Perhaps the night wasn't going to be so bad if his best friend was there with him.





	Love Me Like It's Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst...at....everything lmao

Prom. What a stupid concept.

 

Well, as far as Dean was concerned, it was. He never understood the hype other students had around it or why they would get so excited. It was just a dance and yet his classmates were trying to convince him that it was so much more than that. Dean wasn’t sure if believed any of what they said. He passed the idea of attending last years, it wasn’t any different turning down this years too. He just wanted to get through his final year of high school without anybody bugging him about an overrated dance. 

 

That is, until his best friend Sami brought it up during lunch.

 

“I’ve been thinking...I might wanna go to prom this year.”

 

Dean nearly choked on the water he was drinking. “Wait, what?”

 

Sami fiddles with his hands, a common habit of his. He looks like he’s unsure of what he said as well. But when his eyes fall on one of the school’s prom banners, he gets that feeling inside him once more.

 

“I think I might go to prom.”

 

“You’re...serious?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I’m serious. It’s one of the last things to do before we graduate and share one last memory of this school. Why not?”

 

Dean only sighs and plants his head on the wooden table. “You can go if you want, buddy. Just because I don’t care about it, no one’s stopping you from enjoying yourself.”

 

“Hm. But I’m not sure who to take for my date.”

 

Dean lifts his head back up to look at Sami. He feels a pang of jealousy strike his chest. It was obvious to some of his classmates that he crushed hard on his own best friend, but Dean always wondered who  _ wouldn’t _ fall for someone so down to earth. Sami was the only guy in this school who he actually felt comfortable with. Anybody on campus would be lucky to have Sami Zayn as their date to prom.

 

“Y’know, you don’t have to bring a date. Tons of people go alone.”

 

“I know but...it would be cool to spend the night with someone too. But we don’t really have that many other friends. At least none that don’t already have a date.”

 

Much like the entire concept of prom, Dean felt the impression to bring a date was stupid too. Sami didn’t need to bring a date, but he also didn’t want his best friend to pass the opportunity on something he honestly looked interested in doing. 

 

So, he got an idea.

 

“I can be your date.”

 

It slips out easier than he thought it would and both he and Sami stare at one another for a good ten seconds before the words process through Sami and he’s left slightly flustered, which Dean finds attractive. Sami, on the other hand, is searching for the next thing to say. It’s not like he had any trouble calling Dean his date. Tons of students brought their best friends as dates. It was only because...

 

“A second ago you hated everything about prom. You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t really get the whole big deal about a dance but we’re best friends. I can make the sacrifice. I’m not going to let you turn yourself into a wallflower without me there to join you.”

 

Sami smiled once he realized Dean was being genuine. “You really mean it? You’ll be my date?”

 

There’s only a nod and Sami rushes to give Dean the tightest hug ever, giving all his thanks in the world. Even though Dean has never liked school dances, this time he’ll give it a shot.

 

Only for Sami.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed and now Dean remembered another reason why he despised school dances. His mother would never let him breathe with her obsession to take pictures and try to make him look perfect. She went out of her way to make sure he had the right tuxedo, the right shoes, everything.

 

“Mom, my tie is fine!”

 

“Just hold still a minute, it’s crooked!” 

 

“Sami is gonna be here any second now!”

 

“All the more reason to look your best.”

 

There’s a knock on the door and when his mother goes to open it, Dean could feel his heart beating loud in his ears. This wasn’t officially a date, even if that’s what they called each other tonight. Sami didn’t feel that way and Dean felt okay with that, as long as he could spend time with his best friend. When Sami walks through the door in a tuxedo, he smiles. He looks perfect and ready for a good night.

 

“Hi,” Sami waves clumsily.

 

Dean waves back before his mother is already setting them up for pictures and while Sami is amused by her excitement, Dean believes it’s going to take a miracle for them to get out the door.

 

Once his mother has taken all the pictures she needs, she looks like she’s on the verge of tears. “Ohh, you boys look so handsome. You’re gonna make the cutest couple at the dance.”

 

Dean hangs his head down in shame as Sami says goodbye for the both of them. Sami didn’t mind what his mom had said and joked about getting ready while they drove off to prom. It was nice for Dean to see his friend so happy and he started to try his best to return the mood for the night. 

 

When they arrive, the venue certainly is big. The school spared no expense on the fancy dance halls and everywhere they looked, there was a student in their sparkly dresses or well-rented tuxedos. The music is almost loud enough to make their ears ring, but Dean admires the dessert table he spots in another room and nearly laughs at the other students trying not to stain their clothes from the chocolate fountain.

 

Dean holds Sami’s hand when he notices it shaking, something he’d often do at times like this.

 

“You nervous?”

 

“Kind of,” Sami mutters. “I’ve been wondering about a few things…”

 

“Like?”

 

He sighs heavily. “You’re my best friend. I know you make decisions for yourself to make me happy, even if you don’t have to. You offered to be my date, you rented a tux, you went through all this trouble just so I wouldn’t feel alone.”

 

“Of course I did. What’s your point?”

 

Sami gives him a serious look. “Why?”

 

Dean felt slightly sad seeing that look on him. Sami had his moments where he had talked himself down and didn’t think he was worth anyone’s time. He had a feeling that coming to prom with Sami secretly bothered him, but Sami has never said anything until now. He hated seeing Sami so down on himself. 

 

Guess this could be a better time than any.

 

“Because as much as I don’t care for this overrated dance at all....I actually did wanna be your date tonight. And not as in ‘coming as your friend’ date.”

 

Sami didn’t seem too shocked by the confession. It was easier than saying ‘I love you’ and Dean wondered if he could ever have the guts to say that out loud. Sami did seem to get the message, though.

 

“Good. Because I wouldn’t feel right calling anyone else my real date but you.”

 

The words cause Dean to blush slightly. “So, this is our official first date, huh?”

 

“Sounds just like us to trick ourselves until now that it wasn’t,” Sami laughs.

 

Dean starts laughing too and his hand is still linked with Sami’s before a small kiss is laid on his lips by the best friend he’s been crushing on for years. They smile before Sami gets this weird look on his face and Dean fears for a moment that he regrets it.

 

“Our first kiss while standing in this hallway during prom? Maybe it would’ve been more romantic if I did it during a slow dance.”

 

Dean chuckles before kissing his cheek. “Screw it. I loved it.”

 

“So what now?”

 

“Hey, you’re here now. And I’m here with you. Fuck everyone else, let’s go enjoy ourselves.”

 

Sami squeezes his hand and smiles softly. “Dance with me?”

 

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember my own prom night. Not as exciting as this, but we did have a chocolate fountain.
> 
> dragon-familiar @ tumblr


End file.
